Avenger (Fate/Demise - Michael Malloy)
|class = |color = Crimson Red |birthplace = , |birthday = Unknown, 1873 |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = ??? lbs |affiliation = Marco Esposito |partner = No one |profession = Servant of Marco Esposito |base of operations = , |master = Marco Esposito |command seal = |class skills = |personal skills = Iron Body Malloy B+ |phantasm = Malloy's Luck EX }} is the servant of Marco Esposito, taking a part in Fate/Demise. His true identity is that of , and was known as 'Iron Mike'. Identity Appearance With a straight and rigid posture, , long luscious obsidian black hair, and his general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression, ever since Michael's youth, he has been deemed as a silent power, containing his true power from showing. Many people notice Michael's eyes first. The eyes are sharp in nature, and resemble the piercing gaze of an eagle. Arctis-blue pupils, his eyes taking a sharp oval shape in nature. These sharp eyes are able to track moving objects at a much faster rate, allowing for Michael to 'see faster', which is nothing more than a simpler way of saying that Michael's eyes can process images faster, allowing him to react to incidents faster, and prevent them from even happening. Michael has long black eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Michael is selectively colour blind, not being able to see the colour green whatsoever. Despite not truly being a disadvantage, it is a fact which Michael despises, as he feels incomplete, not being able to see the world in its fullest. Michael's hair is luscious in nature, coloured a dark obsidian colour, a signature hair tone for the patriarch in his family. Michael's hair does no go past his forehead, except for the side bangs, and is not as oily as others. The hair seemingly has a thin coat of oil over it, allowing for Michael to easily style his hair. Michael's facial structure is sharp, not degraded by straight angles and has a muscular frame, with a visible forehead, pointed nose, slender ovaline eyes with narrow eyebrows, and a harsh jawline. Michael's lips are barely visible, only able to be seen when he does not dawn his standard impartial expression, especially when he adorns his 'poker face'. He has earned the moniker of the , a reference to his blue eyes, outfit and scar. Michael is known to have a strong and rigid posture, and uses that to his advantage. Due to his posture, he is almost always known to be at his full height of a staggering 6'3". Despite being shorter than many other prominent heroes, Michael is still taller than many other individuals Like the mentioned prominent figures, Michael uses his height as a method of intimidation, as the man usually towers over everyone else. Michael's body frame has often been compared to that of an eagle. A streamlined body, allowing for great speed, using the momentum of the opponent against them. Michael uses the momentum created by the opponent to his own advantage, in a sense he essentially 'steals' the opponents speed, when in reality he simply redirects the created kinetic energy to himself, allowing for him to have a greater speed. His built stature allows for him to have a streamlined body, while maintaining strength, stamina and defense. Michael's standard outfit consists of a dark grey undershirt, with a black coat on top, a design choice he has viewed as 'awesome' from a young age. The outfit also serves a secondary purpose, which is to accent the unique red scar that spans his right arm, some of it reaching into his neck region. His pants are loosely fitted dark-coloured pants, which allows for easier and more rapid movement, something required for his full combat capabilities to shine. TBA Personality Abilities Class Skills Noble Phantasm Quotes Trivia *Michael Malloy...